


Just Can't Wait

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Public Sex, Riding, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're surrounded by coworkers, but Jensen just can't keep his hands off Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: Public Sex

“Shh.”

 

“Jen – No. We can’t do this.” Jared hissed, trying to push Jensen’s hands off of him.

 

“And why not?” Jensen whispered in his ear, gripping his crotch and squeezing.

  
“Because we’re in the middle of the auditorium.” Jared whispered. He looked around at their coworkers and friends. They were near the back, but at least three people – if they looked over, could probably see Jensen’s hand on Jared’s dick.

 

They were watching the final episode of the season in the darkened auditorium – afterwards they’d be attending the official wrap party, and Jensen decided he didn’t want to wait until they reached their apartment before getting handsy.

 

“No one is gonna look, they’re into the show.” Jensen whispered, biting down on Jared’s earlobe. Jared grabbed his hand and pressed it against his hardening cock before pushing it away.

 

“Can’t you wait until we get back to the apartment?”

 

Jensen looked at him with wide, innocent eyes, shaking his head no. Jared sighed – Jensen prided himself on being a ‘manly man’ but behind closed doors he was often completely different.

 

Jared shifted in his seat, carefully undoing his jeans. He withdrew his cock, shifting his coat to the side to hide his lap from anyone looking over. Glancing at Jensen, he began to stroke himself. He grinned; Jensen was staring lustfully as his cock, licking his lips already.

 

When he was as hard as he was going to be, he looked to Jensen expectantly. Jensen nodded. He dug the lube from his side pocket – they’d learned to keep some on them at all times after a failed attempt at sex on set using spit as lube – and passed it to Jared, who slicked himself up, attempting to keep the squelching of the sticky fluid quiet; he’d never been more thankful for the loud sounds of the show.

 

While he did that, Jensen undid his jeans, tugging them down just enough to reveal his ass. He snagged the lube to open himself up; they’d had sex earlier so he was pretty stretched, but not as wet as he preferred to be. Jared’s eyes didn’t leave his face – it would have made him feel self-conscious if he hadn’t been so used to it – Jared was such a visual person.

 

When he was sufficiently lubed, Jensen slid over, placing himself on Jared’s lap. The majority of the cast and crew that were in attendance knew they were a couple, so this seating situation wouldn’t surprise them. Jared lifted his cock, pressing it to Jensen’s hole.

  
Biting his hand, Jensen pushed down on the wide cock, savoring the burn as Jared split him open with such a small amount of prep. He could taste copper by the time he was seated firmly on Jared’s cock – his bite had been harder than the thought in his attempt to hide his moans.

 

Jared shifted a little, slapping his hand over Jensen’s mouth when a small grunt escaped. He pressed his lips to his ear.

 

“This will only work if you can keep your mouth shut.” He growled. Jensen nodded and Jared dropped his hand.

 

Slowly, so as not to draw attention to themselves, Jensen began to move on him, small circular motions of his hips that had Jared biting the inside of his cheek – he hated to admit he was _not_ going to last long.

 

Jensen did most of the work, chewing his lips until they nearly bled in an attempt to stay silent. He kept his eyes on the big screen, watching himself and Jared as they fought – each other and others – but his focus was on a different kind of physical contact.

 

Jared’s hips began to stutter after only about ten minutes, and he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Jensen. He panted against his ear, grunting softly.

 

“You close?” Jensen whispered. Jared nodded.

 

Jensen glanced over, flushing bright red when he saw Misha watching them. Misha smirked and winked, turning his attention back to the screen.

 

Jensen hung his head, holding tight to Jared’s knees as he moved, so close – but he knew he wouldn’t be able to finish, not without Jared really letting loose on him – which would draw _way_ too much attention. So he settled for getting his lover off, moving as quick as he safely could.

 

Jared jerked underneath him, his fingers tightening on Jensen’s stomach. “Shit…” He murmured as he came, his entire body heaving against Jensen’s as he his orgasm washed over him.

 

Jensen slowed to a stop, shifting off Jared and tugging his jeans up. He sat down and reached over, playing with Jared’s softening cock for a moment before tucking him away as well as the episode ended and the lights came up.


End file.
